The Life of Dramione
by WrittenInPermanentMarker
Summary: Draco's father hates mudbloods. But what happens when his son is in love with one? (Credits for Harry Potter go to my queen JK Rowling).
1. Chapter 1

"Draco!" Lucius Malfoy's sharp voice rang out through the halls of the Malfoy residence.

Silence.

"Would you like me to get him sir?" Dobby asked cautiously.

"Go." Lucius grumbled with a kick aimed at the house elf.

Dobby, traveling up the stairs two steps at a time, reached the top huffing and puffing.

With a soft knock on Draco's door, the house elf shyly spoke his younger master's name.

Draco swung open the door.

"Dobby!" He whispered "What are you doing?"

Out of anyone Dobby had ever met, Draco was the only wizard or witch that had treated the tiny elf with even a shard of respect. Perhaps it was because Draco saw himself in the creature. After all, they both were treated like dirt by Malfoy the Elder.

"The master has summoned you sir." Dobby said timidly.

At that precise moment, a bang emanated from the downstairs lounge.

"DOBBY YOU USELESS THING! WHERE IS DRACO?" Lucius' voice made the elf and the 11-year-old jump.

Draco and Dobby crept downstairs, weary of their explosive "master". They entered the lounge to find a red-faced Lucius.

"Dobby you are dismissed."

"Yes sir" Dobby muttered as he scampered away.

"Draco." His father mused. "You are a Malfoy, you will be attending Hogwarts in a day. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes sir." Draco remembered his conversation with his father just last week.

"Harry Potter, the one that got away? Do you remember him?"

"Of course sir."

"And what exactly are you going to do with Harry Potter?"

"Become friends with him?"

"No Draco. I want you to join forces with him. I couldn't care less about your social life. Just establish connections. Do you hear me?"

"Yes father."

"And...What else are you supposed to do?"

"Stay away from the muggleborn?"

"Stay away? No. Destroy them, make their lives hell. Filthy mudbloods."

"But why?"

"They are poisonous, and that's all you need to know. Anything else?"

"Something about the Weasleys?"

"That's my boy. Ha! Arthur Weasley, what a pathetic excuse for a father…"

"Why do we-

"Enough with these questions. Get your stuff together, we leave at nine tomorrow. Oh and Draco? Make SURE you get sorted into Slytherin."

With that, Lucius stormed out of the lounge retreating to his study.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco gazed out the window of his father's carriage. The trees lining the pathway swayed back and forth in the chilly September wind. Soon they were replaced by the honking of cars and the chatter of muggles walking on the sidewalk. His father had insisted on taking the carriage in the name of 'preserving their pride'.

The horses slowed to a stop in front of Kings Cross Station. Lucius, leading his son through the doors, prompted a few curious glances from the people around them. One couldn't help but notice his fine, long, blonde hair and his flowing cape equipped with an intricately carved cane.

"Muggles. Honestly, sometimes I question why I'm sending you to Hogwarts. They have the entrance to their train in a place FILLED with filthy muggles!" Lucius bellowed.

Draco turned a shade of red as more than a few passerbys stared.

An owl suddenly landed on the metal railing next to them, it hooted a few times, dropped the envelope it was holding, and flew off.

Lucius picked up the fallen envelope and read it.

"Draco, something's come up. Here's your ticket, I trust you'll find the train."

And with that his father was gone.

"Nine and three quarters?" Draco wondered, reading the platform number.

He didn't remember how, but he somehow managed to squeeze through the throng of people to get to platforms 9 and 10.

"All you have to do is walk into the wall between platforms nine and ten." A woman donning curly red hair spoke.

Draco turned around. The woman was speaking to a short dark haired boy with glasses.

"Don't worry, it's Ron's first year too." She said, gesturing to the small red headed boy at her other side.

Draco watched the two boys run into the wall, and pass through with ease. He waited until the two older boys were done, and followed suit.

The platform was filled with kids and parents hugging. A few 'I love you mom' and 'I love you dad's could be heard. It made Draco feel bad. It seemed he was the only one without anyone to send him off.

Once he boarded the shiny red and black train, he found an empty compartment. Children passed his compartment, but none sat with him.

"Do you mind?" Draco lifted his head to see a rather big looking guy with reddish brown hair. Before Draco could say anything, the boy sat down.

"Goyle." The boy said "The names Goyle."

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said half heartedly.

"Cool." Goyle replied.

"Cool? That's all? Do you know who my father is?" Draco was used to being gawked at, Malfoy junior! What a sight to see.

"No not really." Goyle was dead set on eating the cupcake his mother had packed him.

Draco was about to retort with some snarky comment when he saw the trolley. It wasn't the trolley he was interested in, but the girl trailing behind it. She had curly brown hair, with bangs hanging down her face, and sparkling brown eyes.

"Um, excuse me." Said the girl to the lady selling candy "Can I get through?"

"Why of course dear," the lady smiled

The girl spotted the empty seat in Draco's compartment.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No not-

"Now it is!" A boy with his face stuffed with chocolate swiftly sat down on the seat the girl was eyeing. "Go sit with the girls!"

The girl shook her head and walked away. Draco could hear the candy lady telling the girl something about 'not letting the boys get to her'.

"Hey man!" The rude boy said to Goyle "Long time no see buddy."

"We'll aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Draco asked

"I'm Crabbe."

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Cool."

Draco sighed, this was going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

The children hopped off the train, chattering excitedly among themselves. Draco looked around for the legendary Harry Potter, just as his father had instructed him to. He spotted Harry's floppy dark brown hair in the midst of the crowd and dashed over.

"Harry Potter?" Draco asked "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

The young green-eyed wizard spun around to Draco, not even a hint of recognition at Draco's family name. Draco had always made a point to introduce himself by his last name first, since his family was 'the most powerful and pure line' in the wizarding world. Or as his father put it anyway.

"Nice to meet you?" Harry looked disinterested.

"Likewise," Draco replied, he eyed the scrawny redhead standing next to Harry "You. Hand-me-down robes, used textbooks, unflattering red hair...You must be a Weasley!"

The Weasley Draco was addressing turned bright red. Brighter than his hair even. He looked as if he were about to explode from anger. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Draco cut him off.

"You will find, Potter, that there are different types of wizarding families in our world." Draco advised him. "Some of them just aren't the right...Let me see...Type. You don't want to be associated with them now do you?"

"I think I can tell the right sort for myself thank you very much." Harry retorted without a blink of the eye. "Come on Ron."

Draco stared after them in shock.

"Is that your way of making friends?" Someone asked from behind him.

Draco whipped his head around, preparing to insult the voice, and came face to face with the curly-haired brunette from the train.

"You know you shouldn't do that, it can't be good for your neck..."

The girl stared him down, daring him to respond.

"That was mean." She stated simply.

Draco had never been reprimanded by a girl. He turned into a guppy, opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to say something.

"Being mean will get you nowhere." The girl thought for a moment, "Well, maybe it'll get you into Slytherin."

She shrugged and walked off.

"Can you believe the nerve of that girl." Crabbe said from behind Draco "First she wants to sit with us pure-bloods, and now she's harassing you?"

"How do you know she's not a pure-blood?" Draco snapped. Suddenly feeling the need to defend her.

"Take a look at her, we know all the pure blooded families in the wizarding world and she's obviously not part of one. She doesn't even have any sense of self worth, just look at her crazy hair!" Crabbe rolled his eyes.

Draco suddenly became furious. He opened his mouth to argue, but Professor McGonnagal interrupted him.

"Malfoy and Crabbe, I am speaking." She reprimanded them. "Children! Gather your things, we will be boarding the boats in a few minutes."


End file.
